Diskuse s uživatelem:RogerTheGrey
Diskuze o wiki, jednotlivých příspěvcích,...- ptejte se. RTG new wiki logo for you hey! ... I've made you a new wiki logo. I'll upload the file, but check it please, as my Czech is nonexistent! — Game widow 14:02, 18. 8. 2008 (UTC) : and here's a wider one too, for the header, if you like Superb !! Thanks a lot! — RogerTheGrey 17:45, 29. 8. 2008 (UTC) FOrum nejede,a toto sem nikde nezahlidl. V III.kapitole lze obdrzet runu Perun od lovciho.Predpokladem je jeho opetovna navsteva po splneni vsech zakazek.Dalsi podminky nezname...Nevedel sem,kam jinam to napsat. Shadow Runner Doplněno. Viz: Trofeje. Jinak je možné se dozvědět téměř vše potřebné na anglické verzi stránek. RogerTheGrey 8. 1. 2012, 22:40 (UTC) Spoluprace Diky moc za ..pochvalu...vetsinu veci sem psal v dobe kdy jsem zacinal cist paty dil takze tam muzou byt nejake nesrovnalosti ve jmenech a tak podobne ,nicmene urcite rad prilozim ruku k dilu...doufam ze brzy dosahnem urovne jakou ma napriklad anglicka nebo polska wiki s pozdravem pavel -houbytch Taky doufám a díky :o) — RogerTheGrey 15. 9. 2008, 21:53 (UTC) Nice to see some activity! Glad to see you have not disappeared completely :) — Game widow 10. 3. 2009, 18:26 (UTC) Playing versus keeps me busy :) — RogerTheGrey 14. 3. 2009, 18:12 (UTC) :Hey there! Shall I do the sweep for you then? changing Vizima to Wyzima ? ... i don't mind. — Game widow 4. 6. 2009, 09:25 (UTC) Yes :-) — RogerTheGrey 4. 6. 2009, 14:00 (UTC) ::Done! — Game widow 4. 6. 2009, 20:58 (UTC) Just curious Do you ever use the "Move" button? It's much easier than deleting and recreating pages that are incorrectly spelled and it preserves your links :) — Game widow 5. 6. 2009, 17:19 (UTC) Hmm :-) no - will try. But the problem is that I will still need to correct it manually in other articles. — RogerTheGrey 5. 6. 2009, 23:54 (UTC) :True ... but remember, you correct it once, i can comb the rest of the wiki for the replacement ;) i'm good at that. And as for "correct" spellings, hey! it's your native language ;) — i'd never question your choices.— Game widow 8. 6. 2009, 19:20 (UTC) Translations Just so you know, i am taking those item translations from D'jinni ;) ... those are what is in the game (though i, of course, cannot vouch for their choices in translation to Czech!) I didn't want you to think that i was trying to make stuff up in Czech :D — Game widow 10. 6. 2009, 17:48 (UTC) Sometimes there are typos anyway :-), anyway thanks for your help, many many thanks :-)— RogerTheGrey 10. 6. 2009, 17:56 (UTC) Templates we should probably make a template for "Ze hry Zaklínač" ... what do you suggest for a name? personally, i vote for short! how about "hra" ? ;) — Game widow 10. 6. 2009, 20:50 (UTC) Where do you suggest to use it? Give me an example, please.— RogerTheGrey 10. 6. 2009, 20:55 (UTC) :where ever there is information in that differs in the game from the novels or other adaptations. (right now it could be used on: Geralt z Rivie, Dryády, Znamení, fisstech, Kult lvohlavého pavouka, Druid .. to name a few) — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 09:21 (UTC) ::And one more question: are Půlčíci halflings? — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 09:22 (UTC) Yes :) I would use "Ve hře Zaklínač" for that template. "Hra" (=game) is too ambiguous in my opinion. Or possibly - "Hra Zaklínač".— RogerTheGrey 11. 6. 2009, 10:54 (UTC) ::the name of the template is not "seen" by users of the wiki, it's just internal code that is replaced by "Ve hře Zaklínač", i.e. section headings would look like this or this in edit mode, but you would see Ve hře Zaklínač . That's what i mean, it's to avoid repetitive typing and typos ;) — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 11:36 (UTC) ::What should "Market Street" in the Chrámová čtvrť be called? — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 11:56 (UTC) :::ok "hra" then. Market street? Hmm - I would call it simply "Trh" or "Trh ve Chrámové čtvrti".— RogerTheGrey 11. 6. 2009, 12:37 (UTC) ::::OK, then I suggest we rename the existing Trh page to "Trh ve Kupecké čtvrti" to make the distinction clear. And make the original Trh point to both. Do you agree? (and check out the new template, now if you change your mind about the text, it's only one place to change it) — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 13:17 (UTC) ::::: OK— RogerTheGrey 11. 6. 2009, 19:42 (UTC) ::::::Done! — Game widow 11. 6. 2009, 19:49 (UTC) Is this all too much? Just curious... and yes, i'm *am* obsessive — Game widow 13. 6. 2009, 23:09 (UTC) not at all — RogerTheGrey 14. 6. 2009, 14:16 (UTC) :Cool! then i shall continue the onslaught :D — Game widow 14. 6. 2009, 16:09 (UTC) ::BTW, how would you like to tackle the "paths" section? Did you want a separate page for each path? or one page describing all three ? in english, i have it as just one section of the game overview (here — Game widow 14. 6. 2009, 16:12 (UTC) ::I would prefer both :-) - it will be easy to create one article and then to separate it into three parts.— RogerTheGrey 14. 6. 2009, 20:47 (UTC) :::okey dokey :) — shall i start by copying over the Storyline page ? and if so, would "Dějová linie" be an appropriate title ? — Game widow 15. 6. 2009, 09:01 (UTC) ::: yes, but I would call it simply "Děj hry" :-)— RogerTheGrey 15. 6. 2009, 14:04 (UTC) Are you sure about the Sedna Abyss -- "SedMy" ? — Game widow 18. 6. 2009, 20:45 (UTC) corrected — RogerTheGrey 18. 6. 2009, 22:49 (UTC) New masthead Hi! I changed the background colour as it offend my aesthethics :D -- but if you would prefer a different colour, or the original, just let me know and i can change it (or you can ... just check my edit to Mediawiki:Monaco.css to see where the change is). — Game widow 1. 7. 2009, 17:53 (UTC) Where are you? Did i wear you out completely ? I haven't seen much activity lately ... — Game widow 19. 8. 2009, 19:01 (UTC) Vacations, playing Versus,... - I will work on the wiki in the "near future" :-) RogerTheGrey 25. 8. 2009, 19:20 (UTC) I am simply relieved to know that nothing "bad" had happened :D — Game widow 26. 8. 2009, 09:55 (UTC) :Nice to see you back in action :D — Game widow 12. 9. 2009, 21:09 (UTC) ::See previous comment :D — Game widow 16. 1. 2010, 00:32 (UTC) New skin Stanley! would you like the new skin ? (see the english wiki to check it out) — Game widow 18. 2. 2010, 22:45 (UTC) Not much :-) I like more the current version :-) just my personal opinion, of course. — RogerTheGrey 22. 2. 2010, 00:22 (UTC) ::no problema ;) — Game widow 28. 2. 2010, 23:52 (UTC) Bot flag Hi, I know you haven't been around here for a while, but I still hope you'll get this message :) I'm Yatalu, a Dutch Wikia Helper, and I help out the administrator of nl.witcher, YaellNovella. I have a bot account (User:Botalu) that can easily add interlanguage links with Pywikipedia's interwiki.py, but to avoid spamming the wikiactivity or recentchanges, I need a bot flag. Would you find it okay if I sent Wikia Staff a request for a bot flag on this wiki? Thank you! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月23日、16:36:28 Pokračování wiki Zdravím, chtěl bych se zeptat, zdali by nebylo možné rozšířit moje práva, abych mohl pokračovat ve vylepšování a udržování této wiki i jiným způsobem než jen doplňováním neúplných článků, přidáváním nových a mnoho dalšího co může běžný uživatel? Myslím, že upravu by chtěl i horní panel a pár dalších věcí, ale k těmto změnám jsem limitován právy. Sice jsem k obdržení odpovědi po tolika letech docela skeptický, ale třeba se dočkám :D Auditius (diskuse) 28. 1. 2018, 09:55 (UTC)